Tonight Is Not About You
by Stargirl888
Summary: S2.10 Spoiler, Faberry. Q, B and S get together to celebrate their leading roles in sectionals. Being Quinns gf, Rach is there and despite Q's warnings she can't help saying how she deserves the solo more than Santana. CONTAINS SPANKING


**Title: **The Evening is Not About You

**Author**: Stargirl888

**Word Count:** About 3000

**Spoilers:** Season 2 Sectionals Episode

**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn, Side Brittany/Santana

**Rating: **M

**WARNINGS: **Contains Consensual (& what could be considered harsh) Disciplinary Spanking - don't like DONT READ!

**Summary: **Quinn, Brittany and Santana get together to celebrate Mr Shue giving them leading roles in sectionals. Being Quinns girlfriend, Rachel is also there and despite Quinn's warnings she can't help mentioning how she deserves the solo more than Santana. To fill a prompt at the kink meme

**A/N**:So this is an attempt to push past my writers block by going back to what I used to write – namely disciplinary spanking fics. It's unbeta'd and was written rather quickly so all mistakes are my own.

Rachel had only arrived five minutes ago and Quinn could already tell it was going to be a long evening. Now you shouldn't get the wrong impression, Quinn loved her girlfriend to death, and normally enjoyed spending time with her but every so often Rachel would get into one of these moods where her behaviour pretty much reverted to that of petulant five year old. Generally these moods coincided with when things in her life weren't going well – like when everyone refused to support her attempts to stop Sunshine joining Glee, or when she found out she had laryngitis. Today's cause, they had just found out that she wouldn't be getting a solo for the upcoming sectionals.

"Please try to remember this evening is about celebrating Santana's first big solo and Brittany's getting to be one of the lead dancers." Quinn reminded Rachel as the doorbell rang, not even bothering to mention the duet she'd be doing with Sam.

"I don't see why we should celebrate something that will cost us the competition." Rachel muttered bitterly. Quinn resisted the urge to roll her eyes, pushing back her irritation that Rachel couldn't even be happy that Quinn had landed the duet.

"Because this is a big deal for them and you won't ruin it by going on about how you'd have been a better choice. I get that you're disappointed, but don't make this night about you."

The doorbell began to ring incessantly as someone (no doubt Santana) held down the buzzer in annoyance, and Quinn and Rachel headed to open the door.

"I just don't understand Mr Schuster's reasoning..."

"Rachel, let it go." Quinn said, the warning tone in her voice causing Rachel to scowl and fall silent as Quinn opened the door.

"What's up bitches?" Santana greeted them loudly.

"Santana, must you really use profanity every time you come over?" Rachel huffed while Quinn shared a smile with Brittany – Santana only 'used profanity' when she knew Rachel was around.

"Yes, I really must." She deadpanned

Surprisingly, it was over an hour before Rachel said anything about being passed up for sectionals. They were all lounging about in the sitting room, eating pizza, when Quinn decided to make a toast.

"Well, here's to you, Santana for landing your first major solo!" She announced, raising her glass, "and Brittany for getting to be one of our lead dancers!"

"And Quinn for getting to duet with Sam!" Brittany added as they all clinked glasses

"Yeah, congrats Santana, I'm sure you'll do well enough." Rachel snarked, unable to remain silent on the matter any longer.

"And just what's that meant to mean?" Santana demanded.

"Rachel." Quinn warned quietly but Rachel ignored her.

"Just that; that I'm sure you'll do well enough combined with Brittany and Mikes dancing, for us not to make complete idiots of ourselves."

"Rachel, cut it out." Quinn cut in before Santana could reply, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"What Quinn? I'm just telling the truth." Rachel replied, feeling confident that Quinn wouldn't do anything with Santana and Brittany there. "That said, I may be incorrect there, because if the judges have done their research then we will still look like idiots for not using my vocals more effectively."

"You may be the only one with years of training but that does not mean none of us have talent." Santana argued.

"No, I won't deny that, but none of you have the polish in your voices needed to win the competition, even our dancers don't have sufficient training."

"Rachel, this is the third time I'm saying this, tonight is not about you, so just drop it." Quinn cut in again, meeting Rachel's gaze levelly, and this time Rachel did pause because Quinn had a very strict policy of only giving three warnings. But Quinn would never discipline her with Brittany and Santana there...would she?

"Fine, you're right Quinn, this isn't about me." She agreed before adding under her breath "It's about Mr Schuster's inability to make winning decisions."

She knew the second it was out of her mouth that she had made a mistake and just the way Quinn's expression hardened told her she was in for it. Santana and Brittany must have noticed something was up too because both were watching the exchange with obvious interest.

"Rachel," Quinn said in a controlled, level voice "go upstairs and get my brush and the glycerine solution from my bag."

"Quinn, you can't be meaning to do this now, with Santana and Brittany here?" Rachel asked in panicked disbelief, colour flooding to her cheeks

"Oh I most certainly do." Quinn assured her "They both had to watch you behaving like a brat, I think it's only fair they get to see the punishment."

" I'm not just going to let them watch."

"You don't have that option. You knew the rules, and you broke them, so you face the consequences. It's either that or leave my house this minute because I certainly am not going to put up with more of this behaviour."

"Quinn," Rachel half whined, half begged, wringing her hands nervously but still not getting up, it was the first time Quinn had ever done something like this in front of others. "Please, at least let's do it in the other room."

"No. I'm losing my patience Rachel, and if I have to go get my brush myself..." Quinn let the threat hang and Rachel half got up but couldn't quite make herself leave.

"One..." Quinn counted when Rachel still didn't move – she really was being rather lenient today. "Two..." Rachel starting to look uncomfortable. "Thr..."

Like a child half her age Rachel was sprinting from the room to do as she was bade before Quinn had fully enunciated the final number. Quinn watched her go before turning her attention back to the other two.

"Look Quinn, we can go." Santana offered, already having a fair idea where things were heading.

"No, that's okay. I think a bit of embarrassment will do her good. Just, don't say anything to anyone else about this?"

"Of course we wouldn't." Brittany assured her.

"I think I better go talk to her first though." Quinn excused herself and the others nodded in understanding.

"If it helps," Santana added as Quinn stood up. "you can tell her about B and me."

Quinn's eyebrows rose in surprise, not expecting the latina to agree to her revealing that part of their relationship, but even Brittany was nodding in agreement.

"Thanks, I think it will." She agreed before heading upstairs.

"Rachel?" She called as she entered her room to find Rachel kneeling on the floor, digging through her back pack.

"Quinn, please don't make me do this?" Rachel begged, panic clear in her eyes. "Please, you can spank me in front of anyone else – Tina, or Mercedes, or even the rest of glee for all I care but please, not in front of those two." Tears were starting to trickle down Rachel's cheeks and Quinn quickly moved to sit beside her, drawing Rachel into her arms.

"Hey, shhh." Quinn murmured, rubbing calming circles on her back. "I know you don't want to do this, but you need to learn that even in company I still expect you to listen to me and to behave properly. Our agreement did not have a clause saying 'execpt when with company' did it?"

"No." Rachel sniffled. "But..."

"And I would never dream of punishing you in front of Tina or Mercedes because they wouldn't understand it."

"But Brittany and Santana would? They'll just use it as yet another thing to mock me about, and when the gossip starts at school...this is not something I want to be public knowledge."

"It won't become public knowledge," Quinn assured her calmly "because this is one thing they do understand." Rachel looked at Quinn disbelievingly before a look of understanding crossed her face.

"Oh, you mean they also...?" Rachel murmured in amazement. "Who?"

"They switch around depending on who needs what." Quinn explained, and Rachel visibly calmed, her face taking on a thoughtful expression.

"Not going to happen." Quinn said quickly when she realised what the smaller girl was considering resulting in a pout but Rachel didn't argue – she couldn't really picture switching would work in their relationship.

"So you ready to get this over with?" Quinn prompted after a moment.

"And you're sure they wont say anything to anyone?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay then." Rachel agreed in a small voice – she was still incredibly nervous and embarrassed about this, but knowing both that Quinn trusted the others enough to do this in front of them and that they both had their own experiences in a DD relationship did help somewhat.

Standing up, Quinn helped Rachel up before grabbing her brush and bottle from the side pocket of her backpack and leading the smaller girl back down to the others who were talking in whispered voices.

"Okay, so shall we get this over with so we can get back to having a pleasant evening?" Quinn asked as she went to take a seat on the couch and beckoned a bright red Rachel to come stand before her so she could undo her skirt.

Rachel was staring determinedly at the floor as Quinn lowered her skirt, trying to block out the fact there was an audience.

"Alright," Quinn prompted when she was done, guiding Rachel over her lap and pulling her panties down to her knees, allowing her right hand to trace patterns over Rachel's upraised buttocks and thighs, only making Rachel more aware of her predicament, while her left arm half wrapped around Rachel's waist to keep her in place. Rachel waited impatiently for Quinn to do something, praying that Quinn would break from tradition and not question her before spanking –in her opinion one of the most embarrassing aspects of being spanked was first having to admit you deserved it. "So I want to know why you are in this position again?" Quinn asked, dashing Rachel's hopes.

"Rachel?" she prompted with a smack when the small girl remained silent.

"I'm here because I behaved poorly and ignored your requests that I improve my behaviour." She replied with a sigh

"That's right," Quinn agreed, delivering a firm smack to her posterior. "And also because you continued to remind us of your own disappointments rather than just letting us enjoy being recognised for once."

Another smack.

"Yes, and that." Rachel agreed, as she knew Quinn expected her to do.

Quinn began to deliver a steady stream of smacks, watching with interest as Rachel, for probably the first time ever, tried to remain still without being prompted to. Normally by the time her ass was the light pink it was now Rachel would be wriggling about dramatically and Quinn would have a hard time stopping her from slipping right off, but now she remained as still as possible, only giving the occasional jump at a particularly hard smack, trying to preserve the little modesty she had left.

After what seemed like a lifetime to Rachel but was really only a couple of minutes Quinn deemed her sufficiently warmed up. Rachel shifted slightly to try and get more comfortable, her bottom only itching slightly from the warm up.

Picking up the hairbrush, Quinn lightly patted Rachel's bottom with the cool wood, causing the girl to tense up in anticipation.

"Relax." Quinn instructed, though not unkindly, transferring the brush to her left hand so her right was free to rub away a little of the sting already present in an attempt to put Rachel more at ease, and after a moment Rachel managed to force the tension out of her muscles.

"Good girl." Quinn praised with a squeeze before retrieving the brush. Quinn began deleivering firm medium strength swats, one to the top of each cheek, one to the middle and two to the bottom of each before repeating. The difference between Quinn's hand and the brush was immediately apparent as Rachel began squirming from the very first smack. _Well at least this is familiar _Quinn thought to herself as she readjusted Rachel's position to stop her from falling off. Meanwhile, Rachel had completely forgotten her attempts at modesty, or even that she had an audience by the time Quinn began her third repetition and was wriggling and kicking with abandon as she tried to escape the punishing wood. Once Quinn had finished the third set of five, leaving Rachel with five red ovals on her behind, she paused, giving Rachel a chance to catch her breath while she picked up the bottle of glycerine solution. Realising what her girlfriend was doing only made Rachel panic more.

"Please Quinn, I've learnt my lesson...please don't use the solution too." Rachel begged, a few tears escaping.

Quinn glanced at where her friends were watching curiously both a little shocked by how hard Quinn was and neither having heard of using a glycerine solution before. "It's a mixture of half glycerine and half water," she explained, ignoring Rachels pleas and pouring a little onto her hand "the moisture makes the smacks sting more. Rachel!" she added in a slightly raised voice as Rachels struggles continued to get increasingly more frantic. "I was only going to give you six more but if you don't calm down I will make it ten."

Rachel immediately fell still, sniffling slightly as Quinn applied the liquid, making sure to coat her upper thighs as well. Six more wasn't actually as many as she had been expecting. Once she was done Quinn once again picked up the brush and lifted her right leg slightly to get a better aim.

"Now, I'd like for you to count these ones." She instructed, immediately bringing the brush down with a splat against the top of Rachels left thigh.

"One!" Rachel cried out in a yelp as the brush hit previously unpunished flesh.

A second smack was immediately delivered to her right thigh.

"Two!" Rachel shouted, jumping at the impact.

"Three!" The third smack landed directly below the first.

"Four!" By this time tears were beginning to stream down Rachels cheeks and Quinn knew she had nearly hit her breaking point.

"Five!" The fifth had hit the junction between bottom and thigh, causing Rachel to practically leap a foot in the air. "Please, no more." She begged quietly, giving Quinn pause. She knew she hadn't hit Rachels limit but it was getting close and she didn't want to go quite that far today.

"Rachel, baby." She crooned softly, running her hands through sweaty hair and Rachels tears quietened, telling Quinn she was listening. "You only have one more to go and then it's all over and the slate's wiped clean. I know you can handle one more can't you?"

Rachel knew she deserved it, knew Quinn was only trying to help her, and that in the long run it would, but right now she didn't want to experience the sting of that hairbrush even one more time, still, Quinn had confidence in her and she didn't want to disappoint her. Sniffling, Rachel could only nod in reply.

SMACK! The final smack was delivered opposite the fifth one. "Six!" Rachel shouted and relief washed through her as she realised that her punishment was over. Quinn immediately put down the brush and gingerly pulled her panties back up, giving Rachel a few moments before helping the little diva up and pulling her into her arms.

"I'm so proud of you for taking your punishment so well." Quinn murmured lovingly.

"I'm sorry." Rachel apologised, her words coming out muffeled as her head was buried in the crook of Quinns neck.

"It's okay, all's forgiven." Quinn assured her, understanding the apology was for more than just the attitude. Once Rachel had calmed down enough Quinn pulled back slightly so she could see her face.

"I would like you to also apologise to Brittany and Santana." She said in a tone that showed this was clearly not up for debate.

"Okay," Rachel agreed nervously, dreading having to look them in the eyes knowing they had just seen her bare ass get spanked while over Quinns knee. Quinn turned to pick up Rachels skirt, helping her into it quickly before turning her around and giving her a little push in the others direction

Flushing crimson Rachel went to stand before the other two girls her fingers tugging at her skirt, both due to nerves and because Quinn didn't allow rubbing.

"Santana and Brittany," she began formally, "I'd like to apologise for my earlier behaviour, it was unfair of me to suggest you didn't deserve the roles Mr Schue assigned and to imply that we would lose sectionals because of it. I also apologise for ruining your evening." Santana and Brittany both stared at her for a moment, as though unsure how to react before, to everyone's surprise, Santana, unable to resist how small and sad Rachel looked, stood up to give Rachel a quick but firm hug.

"We accept your apology." Brittany added unnecessarily as Santana sat back down and Rachel found herself feeling a surprising amount better about everything.

"Rachel, why don't you take these upstairs and then we can all relax and make sundaes?" Quinn suggested before the silence became awkward, and Rachel gratefully took the excuse to leave the room, needing a few minutes to herself.

While Rachel was gone Brittany and Santana turned to look at Quinn in amazement.

"What?" she asked, confused, but Santana just shook her head and Brittany turned to her girlfriend.

"Remember this the next time you think of complaining I'm too." Brittany teased, causing both Santana and Quinn to flush lightly, though Quinn stood by her methods.

Rachel returned a few minutes later and true to her word Quinn began to pull out all the ingredients to make sundaes. The rest of the evening was spent pigging out and watching chick flicks with no more being said about the incident, or Rachel's occasional squirming and need to sit on an extra cushion.

**Please Review! **

**P.S. ****I am auctioning off fic of at least 500words for a prompt of your choosing for the Queensland Flood releif Auction bidding starts at $1 for my fic though others are auctioning different things for different minimum bids - this is a really worth while cause and a fun way to raise money for people in need - if you're interested the links to the auction are on my profile. **


End file.
